


Prequel Trilogy

by KenoBae1



Series: Don't Call Me Angel [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin is Qui-Gon's Padawan, F/M, Female Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, Padmé Amidala Lives, Pregnant Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives, Shmi Skywalker Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24452482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KenoBae1/pseuds/KenoBae1
Summary: Obi-Wan, born a female, goes through the life of her male counterpart, with exceptions. A major exception is having to deal with Anakin falling in love with her instead of Padme.This story will be skipping through time every so often, so there might not be a complete movie/show part inputted (it is just to establish a timeline).
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Don't Call Me Angel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766125
Comments: 14
Kudos: 180





	1. Background

**Author's Note:**

> This story follows the cannon for the most part.
> 
> I do not own the rights to Star Wars.

Obi-Wan Kenobi was born a female to parents from Stewjon. A Jedi landed on the planet for ship repairs, when they left they stole away the baby girl. Since that day, Stewjon does not allow outsiders to land on the planet unless pre-approved (which is a very long process). Unknown to her people, Obi-Wan is growing up at the Jedi temple on Coruscant; dreaming of being a Jedi Knight and helping others.

As the story goes, her entire childhood was trial and error: dealing with bullies like Bruck Chun, exceling in her courses but told she is too emotional, all this before being sent to Bandomeer early for a fight that was not her fault. Like her life as a male, she meets up with Qui-Gon Jinn on the way there and does not get what she wants until almost risking her life for the mission.

After being accepted as Qui-Gon’s padawan, Obi-Wan decides to work extra hard to prove that she belongs as his Padawan. They had a good starting relationship, until Melida/Daan where things were strained between them when Obi-Wan was accepted back.

Obi-Wan decided not to bother her Master more than necessary since he seemed cold towards her. So when she could, she would spend her days in the Archives, so much so that she had a secluded spot that no one visited. Unknown to her, Jocasta Nu had watched her feeling saddened at the youngling all alone. Madame Nu ended up comming the girls grandmaster, Yan Dooku, to help the child.

Dooku came at his friends request and met his grandpadawan for the first time. Yan took to her personality quickly and decided then and there that he would teach her everything he know. He didn’t want anything bad to happen to her if he could help prevent it. The gesture made Obi-Wan happy that there was someone in her life that cared so much for her. She knew her friends did but they were busy with their own training.

Qui-Gon did not learn about her extra training with Dooku until a mission almost went sideways, but Obi-Wan’s quick thinking was able to negotiate them out of the tight spot. When he asked her who taught her, she told him the truth and it made Qui-Gon somewhat furious. Who did HIS Master think he was training HIS Padawan! However, when Qui-Gon confronted Yan, he quickly realized that his emotions had gotten the best of him, and it was not the first time it happened.

Feeling like such a Bantha’s ass, Qui-Gon apologized to his Padawan and they spent every moment they could making it up to each other. They both made sure that the other knew what they felt and how they would work through things.

As years passed, Obi-Wan was growing into a beautiful woman and an amazing Jedi. She learned as much as she could from both her Master and her grandmaster. Her confidence grew but she was still humble as she kept the memory of it all disappearing in a moment’s notice.

Obi-Wan was 19 when she and her Master were asked by Chancellor Valorum to assist Naboo in negotiations because the Trade Federation was blocking the planet and the people were in need of help.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to go back to my original idea and write the story as the entire Trilogy instead of one at a time.

Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi were waiting for the Trade Federation to send their representative for negotiations to begin. Qui-Gon was a giant of a human with long greying hair and beard. Obi-Wan was of average height with long red hair, all pulled up in a ponytail except for her braid. They both were wearing light colored Jedi robes with a brown cloak. Obi-Wan looked around and could not shake the feeling that something was going to happen.

“I have a bad feeling about this.” She stated with a sigh.

“Really?” Her Master replied, “I don’t sense anything.”

Giving her Master a side glance, “You know Master that I remember you stating that you are a part of the Living Force while I am part of the Unifying Force.”

Squinting at his Padawan, Qui-Gon responded, “Yes I remember.”

“And do you remember Master Dooku telling you to allow the Force to help me, even if it goes against what you believe it to tell you?”

Qui-Gon glared, “Do not patronize me Padawan.”

Obi-Wan laughed, “I meant no disrespect Master. I simply was stating that the Force is letting me know that there is something that is going to happen and I do not know if it is good or bad.”

Qui-Gon sighed, “I know it bothers you when the Force is vague in its warnings. Have patience Padawan, we may not know what to expect but we will prepare for what we can.” To reassure her, he pulled her into a hug.

“Thank you Master. I know to be patient but not knowing makes me anxious.”

“Release your feelings into the force Obi-Wan. As I said, we will prepare as much as we can.”

“Yes, Master.” Obi-Wan took a deep breath and released all her fear into the force. She opened her eyes and glanced around, “Does it seem like they are taking longer than they should be?”

“Yes, I doubt that there will be any negotiations, not even a droid to inform us.” As soon as he stated that, gas started to enter the room. “Don’t breath in, use the Force to cover your face and keep the gas away.”

As they did so, they heard a group of droids approach the door.


	3. Chapter 2

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were able to escape the control center and headed down towards the planet. Once on the ground they were separated, running from the droids that were invading. Obi-Wan found her Master with another species, when introduced to Jar-Jar she decided that she absolutely did not like him. Since she kept her thoughts to herself, she was able to help her Master convince him to help them.

After visiting the Gungans and gaining access transportation to enter the main city, Theed. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were able to locate the Queen and get her safely off planet. That is until they found out that the ship needed repairs badly.

Since Qui-Gon was busy speaking to the Queen’s guards, Obi-Wan was looking into what planets would be better to go to. She was thinking of every scenario where something could happen to the Queen and she wanted to figure out which one had the least worst outcome. The Force kept pushing her to a specific planet, Tatooine, but she knew that none of the guards or her Master would allow the Queen to go to such a planet unless she was able to convince them. For some reason, this felt like the ultimate test in her negotiation skills.

“The Trade Federation will be looking at planets that would help us. To better protect the Queen, we must go to a planet that would not seem logical for us to travel to. Tatooine seems right for that, and the being there would hardly give us a second thought as it is known for housing bounty hunters.” Obi-Wan stated with as much conviction as she could.

Captain Panaka shook his head, “That is exactly why the Queen should be nowhere near such a place. If she is found, then she will be taken hostage and turned over to the Trade Federation. I cannot allow such a thing to happen and must ask you to pick another planet.”

Obi-Wan could feel her Master’s hesitation through their bond when he spoke, “Unfortunately, we have little choice as to where we could go and keep the Queen completely out of the hands of the Trade Federation.”

Obi-Wan felt it was perfect timing for her input, “That is why we should place the ship far enough away that those on Tatooine would not notice us but close enough to journey to the village. It keeps the Queen safe enough to go and look for parts.”

Panaka looked between both of them before sighing and turning to face the Queen, “What do you think your Majesty?”

The Queen looked to her handmaidens, quietly discussing before speaking, “I believe it to be our best choice. If we follow Padawan Kenobi’s plan then we would have little to fear. However, we should remain on guard at all times in case something happens that we do not expect.” Panaka sighed before agreeing. He left to inform the piolets of the plan.

As the Queen left with her handmaidens and the rest of the guards busied themselves, Obi-Wan turned to her Master, whispering. “That warning in the Force is still here. It has not left and has only gotten stronger. I believe that whatever it is, it is guiding us to Tatooine.”

Qui-Gon looked concern, “Do you believe it to be dangerous?”

“So far, no. But as Master Yoda always says ‘ _The force is ever changing_ ’.”

Qui-Gon was smirking while nodding, “I believe it best if we split up while on Tatooine.” Obi-Wan started to protest but was interrupted. “It is not that I doubt your skills Obi-Wan, but we are headed to Tatooine. It is a place known for their slaves, and you are Stewjoni, who are taken as pleasure slaves. All I want is for you to be safe and this way we will have a Jedi guarding the Queen as was request of us.”

Obi-Wan sighed, “I agree. I will stay with the ship and the Queen in case something were to happen here.”

“And I will travel into town in search of the parts we need.”

“But I don’t think you should go alone, Master.”

“No, I don’t think so as well. I think I will take the astromech droid that saved us and the Gungan. Since you are staying behind and I doubt that any of the guards would choose to leave the Queen’s side.”

“Yes, I believe it to be our only option.” They decided to leave it as their best plan and prepare for what might come while on Tatooine.

Once they landed they informed all about their plan and Qui-Gon, R2-D2 and Jar-Jar set off. As Obi-Wan started to plan for different situations, she was confronted by a handmaiden, “The Queen wanted to see the planet and chose me to do such for her. I am to accompany Master Jinn into the village.”

Obi-Wan was suspicious about the request but didn’t show it, “He already left. Go catch him and I will inform him that you are to accompany him.” The handmaiden nodded and left. Obi-Wan waited a few moment and went outside for a bit of privacy to comm her Master. “Master?”

“Yes, Padawan.”

“The _Queen_ is sending a _handmaiden_ to assist you, she is trying to catch you.”

“Hmm… very well. Please inform the _Queen_ that I will keep her _handmaiden_ safe.”

“Of course Master. May the Force be with you.”

“And you as well Padawan.”


	4. Chapter 3

Qui-Gon went into the village with his group, warning R2-D2 to look out for the handmaiden, who introduced herself as Padmé. He had a feeling that the little droid knew why he requested it.

As they walked into town, Qui-Gon told Padmé and Jar-Jar to look for a mechanic shop or a shop that looked like they sold parts. While searching, Qui-Gon could feel Padmé’s intrigue and curiosity through the force. After some walking, they found a shop that looked like had the things they wanted.

Entering the shop, there was a Toydarian and a human child that were talking in Huttese. While Obi-Wan was the master at different languages, Qui-Gon understood enough to get by. He found that they both spoke Basic so he didn’t need to embarrass himself while butchering Huttese.

Qui-Gon tried to negotiate with the Toydarian, who had the exact hyperdrive that they needed but wanted an obscene amount of money. It was also their luck that Republican Credits meant nothing there. Qui-Gon tried all he could to get the hyperdrive but the result was nothing.

Deciding to leave and try to see what the others on the ship would think about what he experienced, Qui-Gon knew that Panaka and the other guards would claim that they were right about coming to Tatooine. Before completely leaving, the Force graced him with a way to solve their problem. The boy had talked the Toydarian into using the podrace to get them what they needed. Grateful for the child’s help, the small group had gone with him to his home since a sandstorm was close to hitting.

The child, Anakin Skywalker, introduced them to his mother Shmi, who accommodated them for the night. After things were settled Qui-Gon commed Obi-Wan with the sample he took from the boy.

“His midichlorians are off the charts Master. I have never seen so many in a being before, even Master Yoda does not have that many.” Obi-Wan stated both amazed and suspicious.

“Interesting. Aside from that, we have located the hyperdrive we need, unfortunately they do not take Republican Credits and the exchange of credits would put us nowhere near the amount. The boy was able to talk the owner into allowing us to use an upcoming podrace to bet the part. However, he still has not agreed to it, he did mention that the ship would not be enough to gamble for the part.”

“Master who would be actually participating in the race?”

“The boy who helped us, Anakin, has volunteered to race.”

“You are trusting a _child_ to get this done?!”

“Yes. I am trusting in the Force and it is telling me to do so.”

Sigh. “Master, I know what you said earlier but we need the hyperdrive. While you were away, we received a transmission from Naboo that was to lure the Queen back. Their people are being reported as dying and the Naboos are in desperate need to go help them. Why not… mention me?”

“Mention you? While slavers enjoy force sensitive beings, I doubt they will simply agree to just you.”

“That is not what I meant and you know it, Master.” Obi-Wan stated exasperatedly. “They WOULD agree if they knew I was force sensitive, 19 years AND Stewjoni.”

“Absolutely NOT, Padawan. I will not be agreeing to do such a thing. The entire reason that you stayed behind was to protect you.”

“We have little choice. You must choose, Master, either trade me now or place me as part of the bet, since you trust the child so much.”


End file.
